Navarre
Nabarl (translated Navarre in the American version, Nabaaru in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Navarl in the anime) is a stoic mercenary known as the Crimson Fencer and infamous for his Killing Edge, often working with bandits for unknown reasons. In Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, he was assigned to chase after Lena and Julian, but changes his mind and joins Marth's army when Shiida asks him to, in part due to his policy not to harm women or children he encounters. After the war he vanishes. In Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, he reappears and returns to banditry once more where he encounters the dancer Feena. After hearing that the Altian army approaches them, Nabarl once again defects and protects Feena along the way. He helps Marth out of respect from the last quest, but once again vanishes once the quest is over with Feena following him. A little of his past was revealed in the OAV. A scene of him having a nightmare, where a woman is shown to be killed, can be seen in Episode 2. Nabarl is a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Growth Rates ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' *Hit Points: 90% *Strength: 50% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 50% *Luck: 40% *Defense 10% *Resistance: 0% *Weapon Level: 30% ''Monshō no Nazo'' *Hit Points: 90% *Strength: 50% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 50% *Luck: 40% *Defense 20% *Resistance: 3% *Weapon Level: 30% ''Shadow Dragon'' Myrmidon/Swordmaster *Hit Points: 90% *Strength: 30% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 50% *Luck: 40% *Defense 10% *Resistance: 0% Cavalier/Paladin *Hit Points: 80% *Strength: 35% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 45% *Speed: 35% *Luck: 40% *Defense 20% *Resistance: 0% Archer/Sniper *Hit Points: 80% *Strength: 30% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 55% *Luck: 40% *Defense 15% *Resistance: 0% Mage *Hit Points: 60% *Strength: 10% *Magic: 35% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 40% *Luck: 40% *Defense 0% *Resistance: 10% Curate *Hit Points: 60% *Strength: 5% *Magic: 15% *Skill: 35% *Speed: 45% *Luck: 40% *Defense 0% *Resistance: 30% Dracoknight *Hit Points: 70% *Strength: 30% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 50% *Luck: 40% *Defense 15% *Resistance: 0% Sage/Bishop *Hit Points: 60% *Strength: 10% *Magic: 25% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 45% *Luck: 40% *Defense 0% *Resistance: 20% Overall Though Nabarl usually has a fair bit of defensive advantages which are his high speed and HP, his poor defense gain can make him somewhat fragile. His high skill allows him to attack with good accuracy and deal frequent critical hits, and his speed often enables him to attack twice. It is also a good idea to let Nabarl keep the Killing Edge that he has at the beginning of the game, as he tends to make good use of it. Archetype Nabarl also jump started a trend of Fire Emblem characters as a dangerous enemy who can be convinced to join and comes up with something that increases Critical rate, such as the Kill Sword, and who is believed by some fans to be worth the effort of recruiting. His character archetype later evolves into the Myrmidon and Swordmaster classes in latter Fire Emblem games beginning with Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, respectively. Nabarls rival Ogmas as fan favorites. List of Nabarls There are others who are considered Nabarls, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *Nabarl (FE1/11) *Ira (FE4) *Shiva (FE5) *Rutger (FE6) *Guy (FE7) *Joshua (FE8) *Zihark (FE9) Image:Nabarl.gif|Nabarl as he appears in Monshō no Nazo Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes